The present invention relates generally to digital images and more specifically, to systems, methods and devices for determining and assigning descriptive filenames to digital images.
Digital photography has revolutionized picture taking. Digital cameras provide users the flexibility to rapidly view, edit, print and share pictures in ways that are not possible with conventional film based cameras. Digital cameras provide a multitude of benefits which cannot be readily matched by conventional film based cameras. For example, digital cameras provide users with the capability to immediately view pictures taken and thus the user can immediately save desired photographs and discard unwanted ones.
However, one area in which digital cameras provide no clear advantage over film based cameras is in the manner current digital cameras assign filenames to stored pictures. For example, confusing and obscure names such as “DIF1110” and “IMG1101” are currently used. While some camera manufacturers have gone so far as to include some rudimentary information within these naming conventions, such as the date and time the picture was taken, the end result is still that the picture filenames are tough to decipher and are in no way related to the actual content of the photograph. As a result, having a large collection of pictures can be difficult and confusing to manage since the filenames are very nondescript and unhelpful. In current practice, users typically have to manually rename each and every filename of every picture in order to have an easily manageable and searchable directory of photographs to peruse.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a way to easily and automatically assign helpful and descriptive names to digital photographs.